Edward Knows Jewelry
by cullen-style
Summary: Sequel to 'Volleyball with the Cullens'... Edward and Bella take a trip to New York to search for engagment rings. Read and Review please. ECLIPSE SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

"**Edward Knows Jewelry" is the sequel to "Volleyball with the Cullens"**

**Hope you like. If you do, review?????? Eh?**

**I do not own twilight…come on it should be obvious.**

Bella's POV

As soon as the game ended Alice sprang from the court with an incomparable grace and rushed into the house at vampire speed. Meanwhile, Jasper was still on the ground laughing with Edward.

When we composed ourselves…which took around ten minutes, Emmet had already left. Probably because he couldn't stand be in our presence while we mocked him, Emmet was extremely competitive.

"Come on Bella, Alice is calling," Edward held his hand out to me and I grasped it. His icy fingers were as hard as granite but somehow soft and gentle. With ease and lithe he pulled me up from where I was sitting and carried me into the large white mansion. Jasper trailed behind us.

When he set me down, I found that we were in Edward's room. There was a slight breeze and Jasper appeared beside me. Alice was sitting cross legged on Edward's dark leather couch with an expensive looking laptop on her lap.

"Hey, Edward everything is pretty much finished. All you have to do is pack and I figured you wanted to pick out your rental car so here," she stood up and handed him the laptop, winked at me and then left with Jasper.

"Uh, what exactly is Alice thinking?" I asked, there was a nervousness edge in my voice. I could hear Alice laugh from the other side of the wall.

"She was thinking about 'helping' you pack for our trip, actually," Edward replied seemed amused. I gulped.

"You know, Alice, you can just go shopping for me. I'll wear what you pick out as long it is appropriate!" I shouted knowing that she would hear me from the other room.

Alice was suddenly in Edward's doorway clapping her hands,

"Yay! I promise Bella that I will not go overboard." I nodded though seriously doubted that her view of overboard and mine where completely and utterly reverse.

Edward's POV

After Alice left with Jasper to go shop for Bella, I picked up my laptop again. Alice already had the rental car company's website open so all I had to do was click on the car of my choice.

Volvo? No, I want to drive something new. Hmm…SUV? No, it wouldn't go fast enough for my liking if Rosalie didn't adjust it first. Lexus? Edward likey. I quickly chose the IS 350 RWD in dark gray because it had the darkest tint and continued to the next page.

I was so immersed in the cars that I didn't even notice that Bella was looking over my shoulder the entire time.

"Edward, do you always have to pick the most expensive and crazy fast car?" she complained. I couldn't believe Bella thought she could change my mind on this.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. My face automatically pulled up into a smile at her reaction. I pulled at her hand,

"Come on Bella, I have to pack since I do not have the luxury of somebody doing it for me," I led her into my closet.

She seemed amazed, well my closet was large…it was about the size of two regular bedrooms. I reached up to a top shelf and grabbed a suitcase. Bella took a seat on the chocolate leather chaise, which was really like a long chair and watched me curiously.

"Yes Bella?" I asked wondering what could be going on inside her insanely beautiful head. She immediately blushed, something that I would miss after the wedding.

"Edward, you kinda have a very large closet that is very filled."

I immediately tensed was she thinking about when she moved in? Would there be enough room for her? Of course we would have to move because of the whole "Quilletes" thing, but in the back of my mind I was thinking about maybe having a house built for us, by my family of course but something just for the two of us. I didn't want to worry her so I answered,

"When you move in I'll move my stuff, of course." To my own amazement, Bella started laughing.

"No, I wasn't thinking about my stuff fitting! I was thinking about how you have as much clothes as Alice!" Bella said smiling hugely. If I could, I was be blushing right now… a lot.

"Well, I have been alive for nearly a hundred years and I don't like to throw things out," I told her, a perfectly believable excuse. Bella went and opened a mahogany closet door,

"Is that why this section is filled with nothing but Abercrombie and Fitch and Hollister polos?" she giggled hysterically. They were sorted by color, darker to lighter. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist,

"Well would you rather have me wear rags?" I joked. I laughed and replied,

"On the contrary, I love your wardrobe." She bit the collar of my shirt playfully.

Alice POV

Right before I left the car I found a piece of paper in my CANARY yellow Porche. It was from Edward,

_"Alice,_

_Bella will be needing everything for the trip, I am not taking her home tonight to pick up other stuff. Also, if you could get 4 dresses for dinner, that would be great. Remember: do not go overboard, I do not want to push her on this trip too much. Thanks again,_

_Edward"_

I squealed with delight! This was going to be so much fun!

"Umm, Alice, how long is this going to take?" Jasper asked, slightly disoriented from my excitement.

"Shut-up Jasper we have shopping to do," I said sternly. He groaned but still went along.

Jasper POV

KILL ME!!!!!

Bella's POV

Edward's closet was monstrous. It was one of those ones you saw on MTV Cribs, except bigger, more organized, and wayyy more sophisticated. And it was completely filled. I guessed Alice shopped for him because he had a closet filled of clothes that still had tags on them.

"Bella, could you help me pack?" Edward asked. I wondered why, I mean without me this could take him two minutes. I would just be slowing things down…as usual. God, I hate being a stupid human.

"Sure, I guess," Edward smiled. He went all around his closet and opened up every single mahogany door,

"Pick whatever you like."

"Well, from my experience…which is very short compared to yours…I find that choosing pants first is easiest," I just tried to focus on the task while he was watching me.

"Okay. Well how about you pick out the pants you want me to wear and hand them to me and I'll lay them out," Edward suggested. I nodded and made my way to the first closet of pants.

I chose a pair of jeans that had strategically placed rips and tears. I looked at the tag to see the brand… Abercrombie and Fitch. Figures, when Alice couldn't go shopping in another city or somewhere with her favorite designers like Lacoste, Abercrombie and Fitch was the next best thing.

I held up the jeans to Edward shrugging.

"What do you think?" he nodded and took them into his hands.

I went to the next closet and got a pair of khaki pants, I've seen him wear similar so I gave it to him, without permission. We did this for ten minutes until we finally had three pairs of jeans and two pairs of khaki pants.

"I didn't do very well, did I?" I asked looking at the shortage of variety.

"Actually, I would have picked the exact same," Edward answered. He continued before I could speak again,

"Besides it all depends on the shirts." I nodded and we went to go pick out five shirts.

Edwards POV

Bella knew me so well. She picked out the things that I would have chosen for myself. I stood behind admiring her beautiful face while she stood thinking, was my wardrobe really that important?

She turned toward me after picking a dark gray t-shirt, it had some black writing and design it. I liked it so I nodded and took the hanger from her. Bella continued, handing me a white collared shirt that had blue stripes, plain white polo, another t-shirt except it was light blue, and another polo shirt that had thick stripes, altering color between white and grey.

I lied down the shirts and she stared at me.

"Tell me what you are thinking?" I asked, truly curious as always.

"What I picked for you, isn't you," she simply stated he head slightly cocked to the side, thoughtfully.

"Actually, I love what you picked out for me," I gave her my biggest smile. I would wear anything if it made Bella happy. Her happiness was the only thing that mattered.

She still looked doubtful, I just rolled my eyes. Bella laughed the laugh that I loved, light and airy.

I pointed to the clothes, motioning for her to lay them out the way she wanted. Bella got to work. She paired the gray tee with jeans, the collared shirt with the khaki pants, the white polo with the lighter wash jeans, the light blue shirt with the khaki, and finally the thick striped polo with the dark wash jeans.

"So what do you think? Did I do horribly?" Bella asked. How could she still think that I didn't like what she picked out for me? I told her I liked a million times, and I meant it. Alice… I lied to once or twice, Bella never.

"I love it, on to outerwear," I joked, like I would ever need to wear a jacket. That was plain ridiculous.

Bella picked out a couple hoodies and a sweater…exactly what I would have picked, once again. I smiled at the thought of our minds not being so different.

"What?" she asked.

"Just that I love what you picking. Not that you didn't already know that."

"Oh," Bella said, somewhat surprised.

Bella POV

I had no idea if I was picking the right clothes for Edward. How could I dress a Greek God? I just picked the things that I liked, hoping he liked them too. Atleast he seemed pleased.

Edward took out some plain white under shirts, socks and to my embarrassment, underwear. I blushed at the sight of the boxers.

"Bella, do these bug you?" Edward asked holding up a pair of dark blue boxers. I shook my hair but my cherry red face deceived me.

"Bella, would you hold these for me for a second?" Edward said teasingly. I scowled and he laughed and threw them in my face.

"Hey!" I yelled out of surprise.

"Those are dirty too."

"Ew! Gross Edward, that's disgusting," it was even though I knew he was lying.

His booming laugh filled the closet and he replied to my complaint,

"Kidding, Bella. I would never do that to you. What kind of boyfriend do you take me as?"

I laughed too and we finished up his packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people that reviewed. I read through each one...It makes me so excited to see that people are reading and actually liking my stuff which is kind of a relief to my A- in English. And just as a warning I'm starting basketball so if I don't update as much- thats the reason. But I will try to update atleast once a week. Thanks again! **

**xo cullen-style**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Edward and I were in the kitchen, me eating a cheese quesadilla and him watching me. I looked up and Alice came walking in at human speed, which I might add, holding a million bags.

"Jeez! Alice I don't need that much stuff! We are only going to be gone for a five days!"

I took a sip of Squirt and right then Jasper walked in with hands full of shopping bags, I spit all of the Squirt out…right on Edward's face. I blushed bright red,

"Oops," I smiled apologetically towards him.

Edward just started to laugh and he pulled me into his arms, so I was situated on his lap.

"Ha, like I could ever get mad at you," he told me.

Man, I had the best boyfriend, didn't I?

Meanwhile, Alice and Jasper went upstairs to drop off the bags.

"Bella! I need you!" Alice yelled so I would hear from the kitchen. Edward took my hand and began to lead me to his room. He ran me up the stair and into his room. When we got to his room my mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Alice? What in the hell is this?" I asked. Edward's entire bed and floor was covered in clothes.

"What?" Alice asked completely oblivious to the fact that I did not need an entire new wardrobe.

"Other than the fact that there are over 100 pieces of clothing here…" I mumbled sarcastically. I knew that she would hear me.

"Okay, well believe me you will need all of this," Alice said. I could somewhat believe that, Alice did have knack of knowing what I needed before I needed it. Stupid, future seeing vampire.

"Edward, this is going to take a while so why don't you go and do the 'other' stuff you had to do while I get this figured out," Alice suggested to Edward.

What was going on?

Edward's POV

Bella turned toward me, expecting answers while Alice winked.

_"Go get your tux from the basement and pack it before Bella sees." _I nodded, Alice was always one step ahead.

"Be right back, Bella. I got to get some last minute stuff ready with my packing," I told Bella, somewhat reluctant to leave her. She nodded and turned back towards Alice.

Alice POV

I hid the dresses that Edward told me to get and took out all of the other stuff I bought.

It was now only me and Bella. I showed her the two pairs of Seven for All Mankind jeans that I bought her and she liked them. Then I showed her the brown corduroy mini skirt, she seemed okay with it. I showed the cute tee shirts and sweaters, a couple of hoodies and she wasn't going crazy.

"You did good Alice," she complimented; I could tell her trust in me had risen.

"I also got you this," I took the large Victoria Secret pink striped bag I was hiding underneath the bed and held it up. Bella's face went white.

I took out lacy underwear and bras then the PINK stuff. She relaxed at the sight of the more modest, colorful underclothes.

"Okay, Bella, this set goes with this outfit and this goes with this…" I showed her what to wear with what and she seemed more relaxed.

"Thanks Alice," Bella said when we were finally done. I had told her what to wear with each and I would pack it like that so she wouldn't get confused.

"Anytime, Bella. See, I didn't go over board," I answered, proud of myself.

"Yes, I liked everything you picked out…really." I think my non-beating heart just swelled and burst. I ran over to her at vampire speed and gave her the tightest hug I could without breaking her.

"Oh, thank you Bella! You have no idea how much that means to me." She laughed a soft laugh.

"Well, you go and play with Edward, I have to get packing," I motioned to her new Louis Vuitton luggage and her mouth dropped open.

"Alice, I am just going to leave now, before I ruin the wonderful moment we just had," Bella said slightly delusional.

"Sounds good to me, Bella," I replied, now not really paying attention, too busy packing.

Bella's POV

That night after we were done with all of the packing, finally, Edward took me to dinner in Port Angeles. I was lucky that Alice was too busy with making some last minute arrangements with out trip that I wasn't forced to play Bella Barbie.

Rosalie, noticed however and forced me into a casual, summer dress with embroidered flowers on it. She curled my hair and pulled it back a little and then strapped some white wedges on my feet.

I made my way downstairs and of course I tripped on the third stair from the bottom. I felt two cold hands catch me before I hit the ground and a familiar musical laugh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward was laughing while shaking his head at my missing coordination.

He took my hand and led me outside, I smiled as I realized that were taking the Aston Martin. I loved this car.

"Nice change for a while. Don't you think?" he asked. I nodded and he helped me into the car, making sure that I didn't trip.

The tint on the windows was so dark it was practically pitch dark inside and everything was so sleek and high-tech I was afraid to touch anything.

"Debussy?" Edward asked. He always asked what I wanted to listen to.

"Actually, can we listen to Chris Brown?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't have anything of his new stuff," Edward said rummaging through his cd's.

"It will probably be on the radio," I said turning on the radio. It was on, "Cinderella."

"You know this own, the one with Rihanna," I started singing the part Rihanna was singing and Edward started singing to the Chris Brown part.

Edward switched up the part when it said, "Ella Ella eh eh eh," to "Bella, Bella, eh eh eh." And we started laughing.

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)  
Comin' down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella (Eh eh)  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation, stacks chips for the rainy day(Eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?  
[rihanna  
You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby 'cause in the Dark, You can't see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
[chorus  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
[Chris Brown  
you're becoming a dream to me  
a fairytale fantasy  
nothing can never compare  
your name is to my memory  
and girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
a vision on a magazine  
thats when ill be there  
its something we both share  
[because  
when the sun shine well shine together  
you know ill be here forever  
although its alot of rain outside  
girl its gettin late and you can stay the night  
but you can dip out anytime whenever  
i can call a car i aint tryna stress ya I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
baby girl you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
you can run into my arms  
[Rihanna  
its okay don't be alarmed  
[Chris Brown & Rihanna  
come here to me  
[Rihanna  
there no distance in between  
[chris brown  
so go on and say my name some more  
[Rihanna  
ill be all you need and more  
[because  
[Rihanna  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
said I'll always be your friend  
took an oath I'm stick it out til the end  
[Chris Brown  
but you can dip out anytime whenever  
i can call a car i aint tryna stress ya I'm lookin for the one with glass slipper  
baby girl you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
you can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
it's rainin (rainin)  
ooh baby its rainin (raining)  
baby come here to me (OH)  
come here to me

He sang it the whole song like that.

"That is now one of my favorites," He stated at the end of the song.

"What is your favorite?" I asked curious now.

"The lullaby I made for you," he stated now serious. I took his hand that was placed in the middle of us.

"Its my favorite too."

Edward's POV

As soon as we got within two miles of Port Angeles all of the civilian's thoughts bombarded me. I focused for a minute but eventually drained it all out. Only a few, that were directed towards me, stood out.

_"Whoa, look at that car." _

_"Is that an Aston Martin? It couldn't be."_

_"Oh my god! Where is my phone I need a picture of this I need to show Katie this tomorrow at school."_

I quietly laughed to myself so Bella couldn't hear. I swiftly moved my way through the traffic, politely I might add, and parked in front of the valet service. The college aged kid eyes bulged when he saw the car and they looked as though they would fall out when I helped Bella out.

_"Daaaaang, car and a total babe? She's smokin'!"_

I growled to myself. I led held Bella's hand firmly as I gave the second pair of keys to the boy and twenty dollar bill.

"Please, keep it clean," I said smoothly- for the car AND Bella. He nodded once and walked quickly to park the Aston Martin.

I opened the restaurant door for Bella and with her beside me walked up to the lady who was standing at a podium.

"Hello, sir. Did you have a reservation?" She asked politely, no doubt she had done this a thousand times already tonight. Her mind raced,

_"Now that is what I call hot! He is defiantly the winner for tonight…wait no my entire life!"_

I took it that her job was boring, considering she chose the best looking men every night as amusement.

"Yes. It is under Edward Cullen, please," I said. Her finger ran down the list and when she found my name she looked back up and stepped aside of the podium.

"If you would follow me, please," She said before turning around and going down the marble tile hall. We wound our way through the dining area and she stopped at the table for two by the ocean view window.

"We hope this meets your request, Mr. Cullen," she asked. I nodded twice.

"Your server will be out shortly," was what she said before parting. I helped Bella into her chair and sat down, myself.

Bella was gazing out of the window looking at the view of the ocean and the ending sunset when she turned and whispered to me,

"It's nearly twilight."


	3. Your Present

Hey guys! I'm taking off to have Thanksgiving with the 'fam bam'. I hope you have a great holiday and this is your present from me… _two new chapters!_ In return, would you please review... you know how happy it makes me :) There is also pictures on my profile of the hotels, clothes etc.

Once again, hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Dinner with Edward went flawlessly as usual and he spoiled me, as usual. After I was finished eating Edward drove back home, listening to the regular radio station that had a bunch of bands he hated, just waiting to hear 'Cinderella' again.

When we returned home I took a hot shower and changed into the new silky soft pj's Alice bought for me and went to sleep in Edward's large bed. After doing so much in one day, I was exhausted.

I felt something cool on my forehead,

"Bella? Its time to get up now, sweetheart," Edward's soft voice lured me from my deep slumber. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, hoping I could sleep for a couple of more minutes.

"I guess I'm going to have to wake you up a different way then," Edward's musical laughter chimed in the silence.

He pulled my blanket off of my head and kissed me on the cheek and slowing started making a trail of kisses to my lips. By the time he made it there is was fully awake.

"Okay, get dressed, we have to leave in a half an hour," Edward instructed me. He pulled me up off of the bed and shoved me into his closet.

"Alice told me, to tell you, to wear this," Edward pointed to clothes that were neatly placed on the chaise. I nodded and Edward closed the door to give me some privacy.

On the leather chair there were a pair of destroyed, light wash jeans, a tight fitting turquoise tee-shirt, a pair of brown leather flip flops, brown sunglasses, and a chocolate leather hobo purse. I put it on without argument, this was as good as it was going to get.

I opened the closet door to find Alice blocking my way. She had a zip up dark blue hoodie in her hands.

"Good morning Bella! I have a feeling that it is going to be too cold in the plane for that tee-shirt so I got you this," she told me as I took it and put it on.

"Good morning Alice, and thank you," I thanked her, she was so sweet to worry about me all of the time.

"Oh, its no problem, Bella. You have to leave in twenty minutes so I'll do your hair while you eat breakfast, in the bathroom," Alice pulled me to Edward's bathroom where she had a curling iron set up and a cushy chair.

"Sit," she instructed. I sat with out any complaints. I wouldn't have to play Bella Barbie for five full days!

Edward came through the door with a bowl of Cocoa Puffs in his hand; he handed it to me and smiled.

"I'm going to go start loading the car with some last minute stuff so I'll be downstairs," he told me before giving me a peck on the cheek and running off at vampire speed.

Alice started by parting my hair and began curling little sections.

"So Bella, aren't you excited!" she nearly squealed.

"Yes, I guess so," I answered. It was partly true. I was excited about being together with Edward for that long, but not about the 'wedding ring' part. Alice chuckled,

"Don't worry, you'll have fun," she said, sure of herself.

It went this way for the next fifteen minutes, talking about the trip and doing my hair. By the end my hair was curled at the ends and had a barrette holding back my bangs.

"Here Bella, take this," Alice said handing me a blue cell phone.

"What is this for?" I asked, why would I need a cell phone? Wasn't I going to be with Edward the entire time? He had one already.

"Its for us to communicate, without Edward knowing," Alice said giving me a impish smile. I must have displayed the confusion I felt on my face because she went into further explanation,

"Well, if we want to talk without worrying about him listening or something, you can text me," Alice said winking at me.

"Oh, gotcha," I answered pointing at her. Alice laughed at my response,

"Get going, Edward's ready to go," Alice said handing me my purse, it was heavy.

"Allllice…" I opened the purse. In it was the sunglasses, the cell phone, a small hairbrush, pink lip gloss, and a Chanel wallet. I opened the wallet, in the clear slot was my ID then a gold credit card. I took it out,

"Explain," I demanded.

"Edward did it, I swear!" Alice confessed. I could tell she was telling the truth because she was eying it enviously.

I nodded and opened the wallet to put it back but I saw that the compartment that the money was supposed to go in was filled. I pulled it out, there were three hundred dollar bills, four fifties, five twenties, three tens, four fives, and five ones. Me and Edward were going to have a little talk later. I huffed angrily and shoved the black and white wallet back into my purse. I took out the brown sunglasses and put them on top of my head.

"Bella! You look so cute!" Alice squealed. I smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Bella. You are going to have such a good time with Edward, I just know it," she reassured me and tapped her head with a finger.

"Bye Alice, I'm going to miss you so much!" I felt like crying, Alice was like my sister- no wait, she was my sister.

"Oh, just go Bella! I am going to miss you too, text me!" she replied wrapping me into a bone crushing hug.

I walked down the stairs to find the entire Cullen, minus Alice by the front door. Esme was the first to walk up and give me a hug,

"Have a fun time, dear. You guys better come home," Esme told me gently.

Carlisle gave me a hug also, wishing me a good trip. Rosalie gave me a hug and told me to not trip too much. I laughed. Jasper gave me a hug also, but his was a little hesitant. Emmet was next but he seemed really down, Emmet was usually bouncing off the walls with energy.

"What's wrong, Emmet?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Well, when you leave, I won't have anybody to play with!" he wailed. I gave him a hug,

"Don't worry Emmet, I'll be back soon. We'll play volleyball," I promised him. His mouth turned up into a smile,

"YAAAAAAAY! I knew you would say that Bella!" he boomed, very pleased…a little scary. Uh-oh I have just been tricked and now would have to play volleyball again… it could be worse. At least I don't have to play truth or dare.

"Bye Emmet," I said annoyed and Edward held out his hand and led me to his Volvo. I got in and he sped down his drive way which was more like a unusual discontinuance of alien green of trees.

Edward's POV

While driving to the airport I counted the stores that I wanted to go see rings at,

Bulgari

Harry Winston

Tiffany & Co

Ritani

Cartier

I figured that we would go to one everyday and I would keep track of the ones she liked the best. The last day we would go to see her favorites again and then get the one she liked best. I just hoped Bella would truly tell me the one she liked best, no matter how much it cost.

That's one thing that I would never get about Bella. Every girl who has ever thought about me has thought about how much money I had. Bella, hated it when I bought her groceries! The one person that I wanted to buy everything for, hated when I bought her anything.

"Bella, lets go over some rules on the plane," I suggested. Maybe she would go along if we talked about it before… or she would get more stubborn. Her eyes moved into slits,

"What kind of rules are we going to talk about?" she asked me, suspicious.

"What kind of ring you want…" I decided to keep it vague… Bella wasn't buying it,

"What do you mean what 'kind' of ring?" she asked, prying me.

"Like, you not complained or worrying how much it costs, 'kind' of ring," I answered, keeping it casual.

"Edward, you are so ridiculous, you are not spending over a thousand dollars on me," she retorted. My mouth dropped wide open and I think that for once in my existence, the car swerved within the lane.

"Bella! No! That is not fair. It doesn't matter how much it costs. I'm going to buy you the one you like best," I nearly yelled.

"Okay, that's fine with me. I like rings that are under a thousand dollars," she laughed, proud that she out smarted me.

"No, Bella," I said through clenched teeth. She was not doing this, didn't she understand that money was not an object.

"Edward, you are not spending all of your money on my engagement ring," she said. What did she think? That she was going to drain my checking account?

"Hmpt, like any object could do that," I scoffed.

"Edward, you do not have all of the money in the world," Bella reprimanded me.

"You're right… Carlisle does," I laughed. She shook her head and laughed without humor but stopped too soon. Bella looked at me curiously,

"How much money do you have, Edward?" Bella was dead serious. I had no hesistation,

"Well currently, I have around 1.2 billion." I think Bella just had a seizure,

"What?! That is not even possible! A billion?!" she was now screaming.

"Bella, Alice is really helpful in stocks, and I own properties all over the world. Remember that I'm nearly 100 years old," I told her calmly.

"Edward, you don't even work," she simply stated still in disbelief.

"Yes, you are right. I could make more playing the stocks with Alice, but I prefer to spend time with you such as excursions like this," I said telling the truth. Bella was thoughtful and speechless,

"You see why I want to spend so much money on you? Bella you have to understand that I have only ever spent it on myself. Spoiling you is truly the best way to use it, it gives me a happiness that cannot be achieved my buying another car or yacht… unless it is for you." I smiled at her, hoping she would change her mind about the engagement ring.

She played with our hands that were intertwined and kissed the back of mine.

"I love you," was all she said until we got to the airport.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

Edward's POV

As soon as we hit the freeway, Bella began to mess with the radio. She settled on a classical station, but did not seem satisfied.

"Bella? Would you mind going into the front pocket of my backpack, which is in the backseat, and getting me the thing in there?" I asked her.

"Sure," my angel answered as she turned around the seat and unzipped my navy back pack. She gave me my leather CD case. I opened it up and put "Five Score and Seven Years Ago," by Relient K in the slot in the dashboard.

Bella smiled. I knew that this was one of the modern bands that she liked.

"Ya know what?" she asked.

"What?" I said, I wonder what my Bella could be thinking about now.

"You are kind of perfect," she said confidently.

"Humph, hardly, Bella," I argued. How could she think that I was perfect? I was the one who left her, I was the one who put the cresent shaped scar on her hand, I was the reason why she is scared to death of the Volturi, I am the reason of the bad in her life.

"Don't Edward…not today, not for the rest of my _life_…which is not going to end when you turn me," Bella pleaded and tried to convince me. I increased the speed to 115mph as a reply and I was just curious about the horse-power. Bella clutched the sides of her seat,

"Edward," she squeaked. I turned my head towards her in response. Her forehead was lined with tension and her eyes nervous.

"Just testing out the car, Bella. I think Rosalie could make it even faster," I smiled and released my foot from the accelerator. The Lexus eased back to 85mph, which was kind of slow for me. Bella's shoulders relaxed.

"Why would you want to go any faster?" she asked, jokingly.

"It's a vampire thing, Bella," I laughed.

"Which I will understand very soon," she reminded me. I smile dropped from my face at the thought of it. I wasn't moral, it was ethical, to let her have a lifestyle like mine. Bella deserved a life, she deserved so much more, she deserved exactly what I never could give her.

Bella could easily spy my sudden solemn mood and she sighed.

"You know it is what I want. You know that this is what I need," Bella told me and put her hand on my shoulder. I moved a hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on her's. I unleashed my eyes on her, and she blushed at the intenseness,

"And I am going to miss that," I commented at her 'Bella Red' blush.

Bella's POV

"We're here," Edward announced and got out of the car. How long were we here for? We were only in the car for a couple minutes…right?

Edward opened my door for me and a hotel employee came over and started to take out the luggage from the car's trunk. Edward took my small, warm hand in his long cool fingers and kissed the back of my hand before helping me out.

"Shall we go check in?" he suggested in a soft, velvet voice. I could only nod because he took my breath away.

He led me into a golden and bright lobby. Right in front of me was two sets of stairs that went in opposite directions, like in Beauty and the Beast. It was so beautiful. The lobby was old fashioned and elegant, I knew why Edward loved it so much. He led me to the counter where a woman was working behind a computer.

"Hello, how may I be of assistance?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I am checking in," Edward informed her and smiled a small smile back.

"Last name, sir?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." Edward said like James Bond. I had to hold back my laughter but a snort escaped. Edward turned to me and winked.

"Ah. Here it is, Mr. Cullen. You in room number 72, how many room keys will you be needing?" she asked.

"Two will be just fine, thank you," Edward replied in his normally silky voice. The lady handed him two keys, which were actual gold colored keys, not the plastic card ones.

"Enjoy your stay and it you need anything you can just press 0 on the telephone," was her last words.

The bell man was in the lobby and was waiting with our luggage.

"We are in room 72. If you could drop it off there, that will be great, thank you," Edward told him and handed him a twenty dollar bill. The scrawny little man nodded and thanks him before heading down a hall.

"So Bella, its our first night in New York, New York. Where do you want to eat?" Edward asked me. Like I would know! I've never been here before.

"Uh…somewhere good?" I answered vaguely and Edward immediately understood that I had no idea.

"How about we just walk down the street and you can choose?" Edward suggested. I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and we were off.

We exited the glorious lobby and immediately I knew what I wanted… ice cream. I wondered if Edward would let me eat something that was not as nutritional as normal…

"Edward?"

"Bella?" he playfully answered me.

"I think I know what I want to eat…"

"What is it? Anything you want."

"Ice cream?" I stated, smiling and batted my eyelashes. He tilted his head and looked down at me from the side of his eyes. He huffed a little disappointed in my decision,

"Anything you want, Bella," he breathed and towed me towards the car. Yay! Ice cream! He opened the door for me and I sat in the cold leather passenger seat. Wait, why was I in the car? I thought we were walking.

"Edward, I thought we were walking," I asked, confused.

"Well, if you want ice cream, I know the best ice cream shop in New York."

Edward's POV

I drove and parked about a block away, the nearest place I could get. Bella opened her door and got out, I got out as well but wished I brought a jacket for her, it was getting a little windy. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and hugging her tight as we walked along, protecting her from the bitter breeze the best that I could.

"Edward? Are you serious?" Bella asked, amused. She was pointing to the Ice Cream's shop sign, 'Ciao Bella'. I smirked.

"Goodbye Bella?" she asked laughing. I laughed too. I never thought of it in that way, I guess that since I was fluent in Italian I always thought of the exact definitions.

"Silly Bella, 'ciao' can mean hello or goodbye and 'bella' in Italian means beautiful," she blushed and I held her tighter.

"So it's more like, heeeelllooooo beautiful!" I said and she reddened even more.

"And I think that you were named for that specific reason. Because you are beautiful in every way possible," I lifted her chin up towards me with one finger and kissed her. I said more quietly,

"Maybe I can pay to get your picture by 'bella' in the dictionary." She laughed and pulled me towards to the Ice Cream shop.

"Wait, I want a picture of us here," I pulled her back and got my digital camera out of my pocket. I scanned for a trusty person to take the picture for us,

_Whoa, did you see that guy's Lexus…I wonder if he left it unlocked._

_I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I need to get home to finish the visuals…_

_Pick up grandma for dinner from the retirement home tomorrow. Need to go get more diapers for Meredith._

I chose the last one, the mother that had her seven year old daughter accompanying her.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a quick picture for me and my fiancé." I asked, I loved that word- fiancé. She was stressed. She looked at me and couldn't answer for a second, I laughed quietly,

"Yes, sure," she took the camera from me and I pulled Bella underneath the glowing red sign. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she pulled one of her arms around my waist so she was facing my chest but she turned her head to smile.

The mother took our picture, and I made my way to get my camera back.

"Aww, you kids are so sweet together. But why are you taking a picture outside of an ice cream shop?" she asked, purely curious.

"My name is Bella, so he thought it was special," Bella laughed while pointing to me.

"Oh! That is so cute. Have a fun time," she said before handing me my camera and walking away with her daughter.

Bella POV

When we got inside there were so many flavors to choose from but I picked my favorite, Mint Chocolate Chip.

I ordered and Edward paid for it. Which reminded me…

"Edward, how come there is money that is not mine in my wallet?"

"So if you get lost, you can use a pay phone?" Edward answered even though it sounded like a question.

"I have a cell phone from Alice and also I think I only need a quarter for that, not over three hundred dollars."

"Bella, stop stressing. We are on vacation and besides its nothing.'

"Nothing?"

"Well not nothing of course, but money can be replaced. You can't."

"Over react much?" I snorted.

"Please Bella? Just let me spoil you. We are going to be married soon and then this is going to become routine." I let out a large breath but didn't answer, Edward noticed but let me continue eating my ice cream.

"Wow, this is really good ice cream," I said surprised and I took another scoop with my spoon.

"That's because its Gellato, Bella," Edward answered. Gellato! The Italian ice cream which was supposed to be extra delicious.

"Well, whatever it is, its yummy," I answered and Edward just laughed continued to watch me eat.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

After I was finished eating my ice cream we got back into the dark gray Lexus and headed back towards the hotel. Even though it was only 9:00 here, I felt as if it were nearly midnight… dang time change. And although I tried to keep them open, my eyelids slowly closed.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll carry you," I heard Edward's melodic voice luring me from my slumber as he easily unbuckled the seatbelt and gently lifted me in his arms, hugging me to my chest, I wrapped my slender arms around his neck. A wintry gust of wind swept past me, I shivered in response.

"Only a few more seconds, Bella, then we'll be inside," Edward comforted me. I could feel him picking up his pace. All of a sudden the wind stopped blowing and I was warm, we must be in the lobby. Edward continued to walk, and then I was set down on something soft. I opened my eyes for the first time but was only met by darkness.

"Edward?" I called out.

"I'm here Bella. Just let me turn on the lamp," I heard something click and then viewed the most spectacular room of my life. Everything was in soft creams and golds, the furniture looked to be made for china dolls, and it all seemed to be antique.

By now I was sitting up, and Edward came to sit next to me,

"Do you like it?" he asked amused by my amazed expression.

"Of course, what's not to like?" I said not taking my eyes off of the room before me.

"Just good to know. But I need you to sleep, Bella. We have a big day tomorrow," Edward's angelic face had a gleaming smile plastered on it that could only mean one thing, ring shopping.

"Okay, okay. Can I just have my human minute first?" I asked even though I knew he never could refuse.

He nodded and I got up to find my suitcases, which were in the closet and I quickly grabbed a pair of bright blue sweatpants, which said PINK on the butt, and a lighter blue tank top that sported the same logo PINK on it as well except for it had a dog on it. I grabbed my toiletries and heading for the bathroom.

When I got inside and closed the door behind me, I was once again amazed at the beauty of the room. I undressed and got in the shower. The hot water sprayed down on me and it was extremely refreshing after the long plane ride. I went through the normal shower routine I did, put on my surprisingly comfy PJ's and went back out to meet Edward.

He opened his arms and I went to sit in his lap on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak but a phone ringing interrupted him…

"That is your phone, Bella," he said then disappeared only to return with my phone ringing in the palm of his pale hand, extending it out to give to me. I opened it, it was a text from Alice,

_Bella! You won't believe the vision I just had. You are going to find the perfect ring[squeals and clapping I already planned out what outfit you are going to wear with it when you come and go shopping with me ___

_Missing my shopping buddy, _

_Alice_

_PS- Jasper wants you to get home because 'four times to the mall in one day is too much for him'. He's such a little girl:P_

I started to laugh, leave it to Alice to take somebody shopping four times in one day, I truly felt sorry for Jasper. He had to face Alice's wrath all alone. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to for a week. I began to text back to her, my hands moving at a slow pace,

_Hey Alice. You know… I am going to be shopping here in New York with Edward so I think that shopping within the first week of when I get back is not going to happen. Don't worry, I'll buy you something nice [wink. _

_I miss you too,_

_Bella_

_PS- shopping four times in one day is a lot to a person with out an addiction- like you. Tell Jasper to persevere. _

Edward was politely sitting across from me on the bed, waiting for me to be finished. Our eyes found each other, I raised my eyebrows and bit my lip,

"Soooooo," I broke the awkward silence.

"Who was that?" he asked, not angry but rather curious.

"That's a secret," I teased.

"A secret? Oh okay," Edward's face fell, I couldn't tell if he was acting or not, but I felt bad,

"No! No! Edward, I am kidding. It was Alice," I quickly amended.

"Oh. How is she?" Edward asked in a silky soft voice.

"Good. Jasper on the other hand may have to enroll in emotional therapy," Edward chuckled and his smile lit the room,

"Really, why is that?" he laughed.

"Alice forced him to go shopping FOUR times in one day," I stated. Edward rolled his eyes, but did not seem surprised,

"That boy cannot say no to her, can he?" he said softly to himself. I joined in on this laughter. He pulled me into his arms and his cool breath was on my ear,

"Too bad I can't say no to you either," he whispered. I was getting dizzy from his delectable scent.

"But, if you wanted to go shopping…I would be the one dragging you along," he said suggestively. It took a few seconds but I finally cleared my head,

"Don't even think about it, Edward. We are here to buy an engagement ring and that is it," I put my foot down.

"Well we can't shop for rings six hours straight, can we? That is a little obsessive," he answered. I hated Edward's convincing logic.

"…" I opened my mouth to protest but I couldn't think of anything. He smelled a victory. Satisfied he turned out the light and I laid down on the soft bed.

"Sleep Bella, my love," his voice so quiet and soft.

As soon as he started to hum my lullaby my eyes and consciousness had drifted far, far away.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

I opened my eyes, and after looking around for a second, I remember where I was. I couldn't believe what happened in the last day, I couldn't believe that I was in New York city with Edward. The window's curtains were slightly ajar and a beam of light slid through them. The line of light continued to the end of the room and at the end was Edward sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. He had it held up in front of him, so he couldn't see me awake. I rolled over so I was no longer facing him, I heard the ruffle of paper and knew Edward was looking at me,

"No! No elfs! I don't want to see Santa! You can't make me!" I yelled out. I could hear the news paper move even more,

"Don't touch me Santa! You never gave me that pony! Don't make these excuses!" I continued. I felt Edward's hand brushing back my hair, which was in my face.

"Bella? Wake up, honey. It's only a dream," Edward was falling for it. Suddenly I jerked my head to face him. I saw his surprised face and started cracking up. Reluctantly, Edward sighed and started to laugh as well.

"I can't believe that you fell for it! You are a vampire..." I teased him. Edward took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you? Sit up, breakfast is ready," he was gone and returned in a second with a tray of food. I scooted my way up into a sitting position so my back was against the bed board.

"Edward, I can not eat that much…" I said after seeing the pancakes, eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, toast, bagel, orange juice, apple juice, milk, and water.

"Oh I know. It's just fun to see your reactions," he simply said. My mouth dropped open.

"You are so weird," replied. He smiled and told me to eat. When I was finished he took the tray away and told me that my luggage was in the closet and that I could unpack.

I made my way through the giant hotel to the closet and started to unpack. I put the outfits together and away so I wouldn't have to mix and match later. Alice would be proud.

After I was finished I pulled a short jean skirt, a light blue polo and a gold Hollister sweatshirt. I found some white slip on vans to finish off the outfit and peered into the mirror. I shrugged, this was as good as it was going to get. I opened the closet door and Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You look beautiful," he complimented looking at me from top to bottom then back upwards. I blushed. I looked beautiful? All he was wearing was jeans and a tan sweater, but made it look like…an angel's attire.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, I returned the embrace. After a moment, I broke away,

"I need to go get ready, but I will be back," I promised and skipped off to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put this crème stuff into my hair, as Alice told me to. My fizz disappeared and there were sudden beachy waves in my hair. Wow, that was cool. I brushed them out a little and then left the bathroom, ready.

When Edward saw me, he just stared for a minute, amazed. But of what? I blushed and grabbed my cell phone and purse. Edward strided over to me and took my face in his hands,

"Bella do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked. My blush grew deeper.

"Bella you truly are the most spectacular person in the world." Could Edward be serious?

"Come on Edward, that position is already filled my Rosalie. Now where are we going?"

"Bella, you are so ridiculous. And we are walking to our first store," he answered.

I huffed, walking. That to me meant tripping. Edward just smiled comfortingly to me, he lead me to the door and opened it for me.

Edward's POV

How somebody could be that beautiful then not know it, was beyond me. I would have to thanks Alice for that later. But now it was time for our first store! It was only a few blocks away and Alice texted me saying that Bella would survive so I held her hand as we made our way out to the street.

The streets weren't that busy today, but the thoughts of some civilians were not G rated, let me tell you. It was a straight shot to the Jewelers so we crossed the street.

"Edward?" my angel's voice was inquisitive.

"Yes, love."

"Where are we going?" her sweet voice asked.

"Just a few blocks down."

"No, what _store_ are we going to?" she asked not satisfied.

"The jewlers," I tried to avoid saying the name.

"Edward… don't you lie to me or I'm not going at all," she was growing angry. I had to give in, she really would refuse to go in.

"Tiffany and Co," I mumbled quickly and almost inaudibly. But she heard it somehow.

"What?! No, Edward we are not going to look there," Bella contradicted.

I closed my eyes, preparing to convince her- Edward Cullen style.

"Please, Bella, for me. If you are going to be wearing this ring for the next 300 years then I want it to be the best," I made sure to blow some breath into her face. My eyes were as deep and concentrated as they were going to get.

Bella looked like she was convinced as soon as I said 300 years, she really did want me forever…

"Fine. But Edward but promise it will be on my finger for 400 years," she gave in.

I took her hand and kissed the back of it,

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

**Just wanted to let you know that there is a poll on my profile... go check it out!**

**And to thank the people who have reviewed, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) ha ha.**

**So review for me please, and feel free to personal message me!**

**oh and there are also pictures on my profile from the story so... yaaaa.**

**ta ta!**

**-cullen-style :P**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

After I was finished eating my ice cream we got back into the dark gray Lexus and headed back towards the hotel. Even though it was only 9:00 here, I felt as if it were nearly midnight… dang time change. And although I tried to keep them open, my eyelids slowly closed.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll carry you," I heard Edward's melodic voice luring me from my slumber as he easily unbuckled the seatbelt and gently lifted me in his arms, hugging me to my chest, I wrapped my slender arms around his neck. A wintry gust of wind swept past me, I shivered in response.

"Only a few more seconds, Bella, then we'll be inside," Edward comforted me. I could feel him picking up his pace. All of a sudden the wind stopped blowing and I was warm, we must be in the lobby. Edward continued to walk, and then I was set down on something soft. I opened my eyes for the first time but was only met by darkness.

"Edward?" I called out.

"I'm here Bella. Just let me turn on the lamp," I heard something click and then viewed the most spectacular room of my life. Everything was in soft creams and golds, the furniture looked to be made for china dolls, and it all seemed to be antique.

By now I was sitting up, and Edward came to sit next to me,

"Do you like it?" he asked amused by my amazed expression.

"Of course, what's not to like?" I said not taking my eyes off of the room before me.

"Just good to know. But I need you to sleep, Bella. We have a big day tomorrow," Edward's angelic face had a gleaming smile plastered on it that could only mean one thing, ring shopping.

"Okay, okay. Can I just have my human minute first?" I asked even though I knew he never could refuse.

He nodded and I got up to find my suitcases, which were in the closet and I quickly grabbed a pair of bright blue sweatpants, which said PINK on the butt, and a lighter blue tank top that sported the same logo PINK on it as well except for it had a dog on it. I grabbed my toiletries and heading for the bathroom.

When I got inside and closed the door behind me, I was once again amazed at the beauty of the room. I undressed and got in the shower. The hot water sprayed down on me and it was extremely refreshing after the long plane ride. I went through the normal shower routine I did, put on my surprisingly comfy PJ's and went back out to meet Edward.

He opened his arms and I went to sit in his lap on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak but a phone ringing interrupted him…

"That is your phone, Bella," he said then disappeared only to return with my phone ringing in the palm of his pale hand, extending it out to give to me. I opened it, it was a text from Alice,

_Bella! You won't believe the vision I just had. You are going to find the perfect ring[squeals and clapping I already planned out what outfit you are going to wear with it when you come and go shopping with me ___

_Missing my shopping buddy, _

_Alice_

_PS- Jasper wants you to get home because 'four times to the mall in one day is too much for him'. He's such a little girl:P_

I started to laugh, leave it to Alice to take somebody shopping four times in one day, I truly felt sorry for Jasper. He had to face Alice's wrath all alone. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to for a week. I began to text back to her, my hands moving at a slow pace,

_Hey Alice. You know… I am going to be shopping here in New York with Edward so I think that shopping within the first week of when I get back is not going to happen. Don't worry, I'll buy you something nice [wink. _

_I miss you too,_

_Bella_

_PS- shopping four times in one day is a lot to a person with out an addiction- like you. Tell Jasper to persevere. _

Edward was politely sitting across from me on the bed, waiting for me to be finished. Our eyes found each other, I raised my eyebrows and bit my lip,

"Soooooo," I broke the awkward silence.

"Who was that?" he asked, not angry but rather curious.

"That's a secret," I teased.

"A secret? Oh okay," Edward's face fell, I couldn't tell if he was acting or not, but I felt bad,

"No! No! Edward, I am kidding. It was Alice," I quickly amended.

"Oh. How is she?" Edward asked in a silky soft voice.

"Good. Jasper on the other hand may have to enroll in emotional therapy," Edward chuckled and his smile lit the room,

"Really, why is that?" he laughed.

"Alice forced him to go shopping FOUR times in one day," I stated. Edward rolled his eyes, but did not seem surprised,

"That boy cannot say no to her, can he?" he said softly to himself. I joined in on this laughter. He pulled me into his arms and his cool breath was on my ear,

"Too bad I can't say no to you either," he whispered. I was getting dizzy from his delectable scent.

"But, if you wanted to go shopping…I would be the one dragging you along," he said suggestively. It took a few seconds but I finally cleared my head,

"Don't even think about it, Edward. We are here to buy an engagement ring and that is it," I put my foot down.

"Well we can't shop for rings six hours straight, can we? That is a little obsessive," he answered. I hated Edward's convincing logic.

"…" I opened my mouth to protest but I couldn't think of anything. He smelled a victory. Satisfied he turned out the light and I laid down on the soft bed.

"Sleep Bella, my love," his voice so quiet and soft.

As soon as he started to hum my lullaby my eyes and consciousness had drifted far, far away.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

I opened my eyes, and after looking around for a second, I remember where I was. I couldn't believe what happened in the last day, I couldn't believe that I was in New York city with Edward. The window's curtains were slightly ajar and a beam of light slid through them. The line of light continued to the end of the room and at the end was Edward sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. He had it held up in front of him, so he couldn't see me awake. I rolled over so I was no longer facing him, I heard the ruffle of paper and knew Edward was looking at me,

"No! No elfs! I don't want to see Santa! You can't make me!" I yelled out. I could hear the news paper move even more,

"Don't touch me Santa! You never gave me that pony! Don't make these excuses!" I continued. I felt Edward's hand brushing back my hair, which was in my face.

"Bella? Wake up, honey. It's only a dream," Edward was falling for it. Suddenly I jerked my head to face him. I saw his surprised face and started cracking up. Reluctantly, Edward sighed and started to laugh as well.

"I can't believe that you fell for it! You are a vampire..." I teased him. Edward took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you? Sit up, breakfast is ready," he was gone and returned in a second with a tray of food. I scooted my way up into a sitting position so my back was against the bed board.

"Edward, I can not eat that much…" I said after seeing the pancakes, eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, toast, bagel, orange juice, apple juice, milk, and water.

"Oh I know. It's just fun to see your reactions," he simply said. My mouth dropped open.

"You are so weird," replied. He smiled and told me to eat. When I was finished he took the tray away and told me that my luggage was in the closet and that I could unpack.

I made my way through the giant hotel to the closet and started to unpack. I put the outfits together and away so I wouldn't have to mix and match later. Alice would be proud.

After I was finished I pulled a short jean skirt, a light blue polo and a gold Hollister sweatshirt. I found some white slip on vans to finish off the outfit and peered into the mirror. I shrugged, this was as good as it was going to get. I opened the closet door and Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You look beautiful," he complimented looking at me from top to bottom then back upwards. I blushed. I looked beautiful? All he was wearing was jeans and a tan sweater, but made it look like…an angel's attire.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, I returned the embrace. After a moment, I broke away,

"I need to go get ready, but I will be back," I promised and skipped off to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put this crème stuff into my hair, as Alice told me to. My fizz disappeared and there were sudden beachy waves in my hair. Wow, that was cool. I brushed them out a little and then left the bathroom, ready.

When Edward saw me, he just stared for a minute, amazed. But of what? I blushed and grabbed my cell phone and purse. Edward strided over to me and took my face in his hands,

"Bella do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked. My blush grew deeper.

"Bella you truly are the most spectacular person in the world." Could Edward be serious?

"Come on Edward, that position is already filled my Rosalie. Now where are we going?"

"Bella, you are so ridiculous. And we are walking to our first store," he answered.

I huffed, walking. That to me meant tripping. Edward just smiled comfortingly to me, he lead me to the door and opened it for me.

Edward's POV

How somebody could be that beautiful then not know it, was beyond me. I would have to thanks Alice for that later. But now it was time for our first store! It was only a few blocks away and Alice texted me saying that Bella would survive so I held her hand as we made our way out to the street.

The streets weren't that busy today, but the thoughts of some civilians were not G rated, let me tell you. It was a straight shot to the Jewelers so we crossed the street.

"Edward?" my angel's voice was inquisitive.

"Yes, love."

"Where are we going?" her sweet voice asked.

"Just a few blocks down."

"No, what _store_ are we going to?" she asked not satisfied.

"The jewlers," I tried to avoid saying the name.

"Edward… don't you lie to me or I'm not going at all," she was growing angry. I had to give in, she really would refuse to go in.

"Tiffany and Co," I mumbled quickly and almost inaudibly. But she heard it somehow.

"What?! No, Edward we are not going to look there," Bella contradicted.

I closed my eyes, preparing to convince her- Edward Cullen style.

"Please, Bella, for me. If you are going to be wearing this ring for the next 300 years then I want it to be the best," I made sure to blow some breath into her face. My eyes were as deep and concentrated as they were going to get.

Bella looked like she was convinced as soon as I said 300 years, she really did want me forever…

"Fine. But Edward but promise it will be on my finger for 400 years," she gave in.

I took her hand and kissed the back of it,

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

**Just wanted to let you know that there is a poll on my profile... go check it out!**

**And to thank the people who have reviewed, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) ha ha.**

**So review for me please, and feel free to personal message me!**

**oh and there are also pictures on my profile from the story so... yaaaa.**

**ta ta!**

**-cullen-style :P**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I didn't want to have Edward buy me a ridiculously priced engagement ring, but he wanted to so badly, and if it was really going to be on my finger for centuries, I figured that it would be a good investment.

"Ready, Bella?" Edward asked the rhetorical question as he opened the door for me and I was emerged into a store which every surface was filled with sparkles and reflections of brilliant light.

I gasped and Edward pulled me over to the nearest glass case. I woman dressed in a suit came to greet us,

"Hello, welcome to Tiffany and Company." Edward was the one to answer her,

"Good Morning, me and my fiancé, Bella, are looking for an engagement ring." She obviously was charmed by Edward's flawless manners and alluring voice. She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts,

"Well, my name is Shannon and I am quite sure that I will be able to help you with that." She held out her hand to Edward, who shook it very gently, and then to me, her grasp was firm professional.

"Well, first things first, what do you think you are looking for?" Shannon inquired. I was quick to act, before Edward could,

"Nothing too flashy." Edward gave me a look and then replied also,

"We would like to see a wide variety of your pieces, if that is possible," he flashed her a blinding smile and immediately I knew who the sales girl was going to listen to and it wasn't me.

"Sure, well let's start over here," she led us to a glass case in the center of the room. Edward took my hand and followed, pulling me along. When Shannon's back was turned he winked and whispered to me, very quietly,

"Remember, Bella, that if there is nothing that you like here I have many other stores that we will be going to look at." I groaned and he chuckled a bit.

We stopped walking and in front of me was the most beautiful rings that I have ever seen. My eyes widened and I could see Edward smirking in the side of my eyes.

"See anything you like, Bella?" he asked.

"Wait, I haven't even got to see most of them yet," I replied but was distracted by all of the shiny metals.

While I was looking Shannon took Edward over to another case close by that had the men's jewelry, and I moved on to another glass case, still looking. They were all so beautiful but I couldn't see any that I really loved. I wanted to fall in love with it from the second I saw it, and I haven't seen it yet.

"Find anything, love?" Edward asked from behind me as he wrapped his long arms around my waist. I turned my head to look at him, and shook it.

"Well I have more stores so we can go to them too," he suggested, his eyes were brighter than usual.

"Sure, but won't Shannon be sad that you are leaving so quickly?" I giggled. He smiled,

"You have no idea."

After Edward quickly said our good-byes and told her that we may be back, we exited the store. I was curious where we were going since we didn't go back in the direction of the hotel,

"Edward, where are we going now?" I asked.

"Cartier," he said bluntly. I was glad he wasn't hiding anything now, so I just went along with it.

We continued to walk and my feet were getting tired so Edward gave me a piggy-back ride. It was a little windy so I hid my face in the crook of his neck, occasionally kissing it.

When we got to the store, he gently set me down and opened the door for me, this store was a spectacular as Tiffany and Co but darker colors decorated it. This time a man came towards us as we entered. He was in a gray suit and his tie was a dark, blood red color.

"Hello, how may I be of service for you today?" he asked smiling warmly at us.

"Actually, my fiancé and I were looking into engagement rings," Edward answered, smooth as always.

"Well we just got a couple of new designs in last week, so if you want to take a look, it's over here," he motioned us towards clear, glass case that was up against the wall. The rings were equally as beautiful as the last place, Tiffany's.

But I couldn't quite seem to find the one that really struck me as, 'I gotta have it'. Edward looked over at me, hoping that I found something, and I shook my head. His face fell slightly but he smiled.

"Enough ring shopping for today. How about we go get some lunch and then we can decide what to do from there," he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Edward quickly said goodbye to the sales man and we made out way back out into the street again.

"So, beautiful, what do you feel like eating?" Edward asked. I shrugged and thought about it for a while,

"How about a sandwich or something?" I finally replied. Edward immediately changed our direction we were walking in and we crossed the street.

Soon we were at a small café and I was ordering my turkey sandwich, while Edward of course, wasn't hungry. I wondered if he would be able to make it through our entire trip without hunting, it had only been 3 days since he hunted, but then again he was with me.

The young teenage boy wrote down my order, and walked away. I turned to Edward,

"Are you going to have to go hunting while we are here?" I asked. Edward shook his head,

"No I had an extra big 'meal' if you will, the last time I hunted," he replied. Oh, that was obvious. Why didn't I think of that? Sooner than I would have thought, the boy returned with my sandwich on a plate and a glass of water.

"Here Ma'am. Is there anything else that you will be needing?" he asked, politely.

"No, thank you," I replied, smiling. I looked over to Edward who had his eyebrows raised.

"You really shouldn't do that people, you know," he said.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them," I laughed freely at this for he was surely joking. I couldn't dazzle anybody. Bella Swan dazzling people, man was that a knee-slapper.

"No really. He is probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now," I continued to laugh because this is exactly what I told Edward when we were in Port Angeles.

When I finally was finished laughing, I ate my sandwich quickly. I really was hungry. Edward left a large bill on the table with the receipt and we left, going back to the hotel to freshen up.

While we were walking my eye lids were failing to stay open and Edward once again gave me a piggy back ride. My head laid against his hard shoulder, half asleep.

"Why don't you take a nap for an hour or so, the time change is getting to you," he suggested when we got back to our hotel room. He pulled me into his chest and sat down on the bed. The last thing I heard before I completely fell asleep was his musical laughter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

Sleep; if I could have one human ability, it would be to be able to sleep. The way Bella was so immersed in her dreams made me remember of mine when I was once human. If only I could remember more.

I remembered how they were so much like real life. Sometimes when Bella woke up from a dream, crying, or scared I wished that I could dream again to remember what it feels like to be in a world that doesn't exist, that is all up to your imagination.

Then again Bella was better than anything imagined.

She stirred, her wavy brown hair was in her face, she swatted it away, revealing her smooth, porcelain skin. Abruptly her eyes popped open in realization of something.

"Edward?" my angel called my name. I quickly moved closer to her, before I was laying on the other side of the bed.

"Yes, Bella," I wrapped an arm around her small waist. She turned her head so her chocolate eyes bore into mine,

"Did we seriously go shopping to Tiffany's and Cartier?" I laughed, I didn't understand why this was such a big deal for her, I mean it is only one item. I had much bigger things planned…much bigger things. **(HINT TO A FUTURE STORY)**

"We did. And I still have more planned it is only 2:45 so we should get going," I told her and she snuggled up closer to me, making me want to forget the plans and just stay here for the rest of the trip.

But I resisted, story of my life.

"Go Bella, no more stalling," I said pretended to be annoyed, there was no way I could ever be annoyed with Bella. She sighed and got up from the bed. I watched her as she walked into the bathroom and winked before she shut the door.

"_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see),This is what I wanna be, Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see,)Why the hell it means so much to me" _my cell phone sang to me, meaning only one person could be calling… Alice.

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe that I accidentally forgot to pack Bella's dresses. I hid them a little too well I guess. But at least Edward gets to take her shopping in New York…I am so jealous of Bella. Edward would buy her anything and shop with her forever if she wanted.

I guess I should call Edward to tell him, I picked up my small silver cell phone and dialed his cell phone number, he would pick up in five, four, three, two, one,

"Hello Alice."

"Edward, we have a slight problem," I started.

"Which is?" he didn't seem at all stressed, this vacation is doing him good.

"I forgot to pack Bella's dresses."

"Alice you are a psychic, how could you possibly forget?" he questioned, but still not worried for too upset.

"I guess I was so excited about being able to shop for Bella with practically free rein that I didn't really pay attention," I explained, slightly pleading.

Edward sighed, "It's fine Alice, I was going to take her shopping anyways, I never get to buy her anything. Plus, this gives me a reason to take her shopping everyday; we are going to dinner every night," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I am so jealous," I answered, happy that he was happy.

"Thank you Alice, but I have to go. Bella is getting ready to so we can leave. I am taking her to Bergdorf Goodman right now," Edward was teasing me a bit, he knew that that was my favorite store.

"Awww! Me and Jazz are taking a trip there soon, I miss New York's shopping!" I cried.

"Goodbye Alice."

"Have fun Edward! Oh and Bella looks extra lovely in blues, reds, and black!" I cheered. I could hear the phone moving, meaning Edward was nodding and then the phone went dead.

Bella's POV

I had my human minute, which included peeing, brushing my hair and splashing my face with some water. I walked back out into the hotel room, Edward was waiting with my purse and shoes in his hand. I sat down in a cushy chair and put on the navy blue slip on vans then stood up and grabbed my purse.

"So where are we going now?" I asked Edward when we started to walk down 5th avenue, the street famous for designer clothing.

"Just some shopping that we _need_ to do," he answered not taking his eyes away from the view in front of him.

"What do you mean by _need_?"

"Well you need something for tonight because we are going out to dinner."

"Well what do I need?" I asked again.

"Something to wear." Something to wear?! I had a closet full of clothing back at the hotel that Alice bought for me.

"I have clothes back at the hotel."

"You will be in need of something more… formal." What did Edward mean by formal? How formal? I gulped,

"Formal?"

"Yes, we are going to dinner so…formal."

"Ok," I managed to squeak out.

We were now down a couple of blocks and Edward stopped in front of a giant store that had a sign that read, 'Bergdorf Goodman.' The mannequins in the window of the store were intimidating because they were obviously of high fashion, the store seemed more for Alice… or Angelina Jolie, no Alice, she was more fashionable… but Angelina Jolie had big lips…I can't decide, it's was a tie.

"Come on Bella, lets go inside," Edward soothed me. I pulled me out of the frozen state of fear that I was in and pushed me into the store.

Immediately a sales person came up to us, a woman in her forties, her hair was in a short cut with the ends curled in. She was dressed in a pencil skirt and a flowy blouse.

"Welcome. Is there anything specific you are looking for today?" she asked and Edward answered for me.

"Yes, we are looking for evening dresses." The woman nodded and the eyes suddenly lit up.

"I have something that would look great on you," she pointed at me and I looked at Edward, in fear.

"We would love to see it," he replied smoothly.

The woman turned around and walked to a rack were a dark blue strapless dress was on a hanger. There was a gathering at the waist with a tie…it was short, really short for me.

"So what do you think?" the woman asked me, proud of her suggestion. I turned to Edward, panicking. His golden eyes were pleading and he had a slight smile on his face, that was an answer enough.

"Where can I try it on?"

Edward's POV

If I had a soul, I would go straight to hell because of the things I was willing to do to see Bella in that dress. I was now waiting in a soft arm chair outside of her dressing room, (practically vibrating) I could swear that time was going extra slow.

Finally she emerged, and words cannot describe what I felt. I wanted to run to her and take her away from the world, forever. But along with the lust was…fear. What if somebody else wanted her? What if she realized that I wasn't worth it? I couldn't lose her, never.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella questioned. Seeing her concerned face, the face that was worried about me, the face that loved me, the monster; that made me happy- her love. A smile spread across my face,

"Nothing, I love it," my eyes raked over her body, the dress accentuated her legs and pale, faultless skin. She blushed. I heard the sales lady returning,

"How do you like it? It looks absolutely stunning on you," she complimented, her words pure.

"We'll take it and we'll be needing shoes and such also, will you be able to help us?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure, and when you are finished changing I can take the dress to the counter." I nodded and to my dismay Bella returned to the dressing room to change.

Bella's POV

I changed back into my Seven For All Mankind jeans that Alice bought for me and walked back out into the store. Edward was waiting for me. He and the sales lady led me towards shoes and I was forced to put on these silver high heels… which weren't too bad. They fit, but were a little high… then again anything except for ballet flats were high.

Next the lady left, abruptly I might add, saying that she was going to be pick out an assortment of accessories for us to choose from. Assuming that we were finished on this little shopping spree I made my way to the register.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I am getting ready to leave…" I trailed off confused.

"We aren't finished yet," Edward took my hand and led me back towards the center of the store.

"What else do we need? Do you need something for tonight?" I asked purely curious and slightly ashamed that I didn't think about him. He obviously needed something too.

"Well now that you mention it, I need a shirt to match your dress," he answered.

"Oh, well lets go find one then."

"But we don't know what color your dress is yet Silly Bella," Edward smoothly replied. Huh? Didn't we just try on a dress about three seconds ago?

Edward saw my confused face and answered,

"You are getting another dress, love."

"Another dress?! For what?" I asked now frustrated, Edward was not buying me two overly priced dressed for one night.

"We are going somewhere special…a party if you will, afterward," Edward was still calm, unlike me.

"And exactly why can I not where the dress you just bought for me?"

"Because the place we are going afterward is more of a fun party, and the other dress is too sophisticated for that… don't worry. I am changing shirts." Did Edward understand and changing a shirt and then changing into another totally different outfit were two completely reverse things?!

"Edward… lets be serious, here."

"I am completely serious, come on Bella," he replied and pulled me into another part of the store.

Once again- what a big surprise- an employee approached us, wanting to help.

"Hello. I am Alexandra, is there anything I can help you find?" she was polite and young… only a little older than me.

"Yes, we are looking for a fun, party dress for this young lady," Edward answered to me, his open palm was motioning towards me. Young lady?! I scowled at him, I only met his playful and teasing eyes… so much like Emmet.

"Sure, we have something in mind that the young crowd is liking at this time," If looks could kill, Alexandra would already be in a casket, six feet underground and I would be stomping on the flowers that were planted above her. She ignored it and turned around and began walking to find something.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I brushed him off, fuming. He just leaned into my ear and whispered,

"She thinks that you are just a friend to me, or a sibling… you are aware that this would not be a problem if you had a large, shimmering diamond on your finger?" I glared but reluctantly nodded, because he was right. With a ring on my finger, nobody would dare to flirt with my Edward.

Alexandra by that time had turned around, waiting expectantly for our reaction of the dress she had picked out for me. Edward and I fixed our gazes upon it, looking away from each other.

The dress, like the previous one, was shorter. It was not very revealing, which was good, and it was a metal-like color with a scoop neckline. The straps and a section of the top of the dress was silk. But the part that caught our eyes was that it was covered in sequins and basically sparkled. I liked it, it reminded me of Edward's granite skin. But it would attract too much attention.

Edward turned towards me to see my expression clearer. I turned towards him, nervous and slightly excited. I really did like it. He read my face without any trouble,

"Try it on, at least," he compromised. I nodded.

"I'll take your size to the dressing room for you," Alexandra informed us and she walked away in a hurry. Once she was out of earshot I turned on Edward,

"Edward, I don't think that dress is for me…" I pleaded, but unsure with my own words.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "A klutz in the spotlight is never a good thing."

"Silly Bella. When was the last time you've fallen?" Edward asked. I couldn't remember, all I knew was that it was a long time I've met face to face with the ground,

"I don't remember, you always catch me," and as soon as the words left my mouth I knew I had fallen in his trap. He grinned,

"Exactly," his triumphant face caught me breathless.

He laughed at my reaction and pulled me once more to the dressing rooms.

**pics and new poll up on page... go see.**

**and a great song that relates to New Moon is 'Miserable At Best' by Mayday Parade. go look it up... im addicted :P**

**reviews would be fabulous. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

My beautiful Bella and I were just getting back into the hotel room, I holding the new clothes when my cell phone began to ring,

"_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see),This is what I wanna be, Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see,)Why the hell it means so much to me"_

I immediately answered,

"Second time today, Alice."

"Ugh, Edward stop being so rude and show some class." Alice answered, offended. I rolled my eyes, I was the one needing class?

"I was just calling you to inform you that I arranged a hairdresser for Bella to come to your hotel room tonight before you guys leave for dinner." Alice went to such lengths to make everything perfect… and it was times like these that I appreciated it.

"Don't worry, Edward. He is the best in New York and only works for a specific few." Alice reassured.

"Fine, but what is his name, just so I know?" I asked, Bella was not going to like this.

"Michelle Gualiteriz." [goo-all-it-eee-heir-ex

Bella's POV

I just had gotten changed from my shower before Edward and I had to leave, when Edward knocked on the bathroom door. I quickly opened it, but instead of seeing only one, I meet the eyes of two.

"Bella, Alice has arranged you to meet with Michelle," Edward said calmly, my panicking reduced immensely. Michelle held out his hand for me, to shake, I took it gently.

"Ah, I see. Alice said that you had amazing hair… I am not disappointed. It is very long… but frizzy," he was not slow to give me his personal opinions. I saw Edward's eyes flash at the little insult, I placed a hand on his chest so he would calm down.

"Well, you two can be in here, would you like me to get your equipment?" Edward asked politely, retaining his manners and mood instantly.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Michelle answered Edward but his eyes never once even flickered from me.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know exactly what we are going to do with you," was what he said before pushing me into the bathroom chair and starting up the blow dryer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two curling irons, a bottle of hair product and a half and hour later my long brown hair was in a half up-do. The pony tail part was raised, and a little poofy in my opinion but hey, I looked good.

Michelle had left me in the bathroom by myself, Edward had brought my new blue, strapless dress in so I could change. I changed out of my jeans and tee-shirt and into the new clothing.

Michelle came back in after a few minutes,

"You look fabulous, Bella," he complimented. I blushed, my reaction to any compliment.

"Thanks," I murmured shyly.

"Come, come now. Edward definitely is impatient to see you."

I nodded and walked out of the door, Edward was in khaki pants, a collared shirt, and a tie that matched the trim on my dress. He had a blazer over it to finish it off. His hands were in his pockets, a casual stance, waiting for me.

"Bella, you look- you look… amazingly gorgeous," he struggled for words, which did not happen often. I blushed once again, it combined into the previous one.

"I could say the same about you," I replied, taking in his appearance as he was mine.

It was quiet for a log moment before Michelle interrupted us,

"You too are quite the couple!" he squealed, so much like Alice. Now I know why they get along.

Edward angelically laughed and held out his cold hand to me. Without a second thought, I took it. When had I ever had second thoughts?

"Ready?" he asked, his voice quiet but excitement rang in every word he said.

"As ever." He smiled his brilliant smile once again, and we left the hotel room, hand in hand, leaving Michelle to pick up his stuff and leave by himself. We could trust him, I mean when your boyfriend could read minds, you know when things will go bad.

"Have fun you two!" he called after us before we left.

"Thank you , Michelle!" I called back, hoping he heard since the door was shut half way in between my call.

I looked up at Edward, a little frustrated that he shut the door so impatiently. His liquid gold eyes were smoldering with an emotion that I could not identify we remained like this, eyes locked, for a few seconds.

"Sorry about that," Edward said finally breaking the silence.

"Mhmm?" I asked, I couldn't find any words.

"But I really did not thing that it was appropriate doing this while in his presence," he continued and this he pulled me toward him kissing me.

By the time we broke apart I was breathless. And surprisingly, so was Edward. He wrapped a long arm around my waist and we walked down the hall of the hotel, making our way to the Lexus.

Once we got inside Edward cranked up the heat, it was getting slightly cold outside and Edward didn't want me to get sick.

"So, Edward, what do have planned for us tonight?" I asked casually even though inside I was bursting at the seams.

"Oh, I got a few ideas," he answered simply… it made me a little nervous about what he had up his sleeve.

Edward wove through the city traffic with ease and suddenly I found us to be in a place anybody could recognize, Times Square. The air seemed to be alight with excitement and upbeat-ness.

Edward swiftly parked the car got out. He walked at human pace over to open my door for me. The icy breeze blew into the car when Edward opened the door, his ghost white was held out for me to take. I took his cold, granite hand with my own soft warm one. He helped me out so I did not trip and smiled.

I took in the city around me, everything was lit with signs and advertisements, it was so beautiful.

"The night is young, love," Edward broke me from my trance… he must have something planned. I exhaled and nodded, letting him take the lead once more. We walked a half of a block down until we came to a restaurant, Le Bernardin.

"Best food in the city," Edward commented quietly, whether it was to me or himself, I did not know. So I just nodded and Edward politely opened the large wood and glass door for me. The place was crowded, people dressed like me were sitting or standing waiting for tables.

They eyed Edward arrogantly, they looked down on him because of his young age… well his appearance of an adolescent. I silently laughed at their misconception.

"Good evening, sir. You have a reservation?" the tall dark haired man, around his twenties asked Edward.

"Yes, it is under Cullen," Edward answered, coolly.

The man opened a large book, and searched through a few pages before stopping.

"Ah, yes. Right this way Mr. Cullen," he motioned a hand for us to step forward before leading the way and grabbing two fancy, gold trimmed menus.

The table he led us to was by a large window that faced Times Square, but it was somewhat higher up than the street so we had our privacy.

"Is this alright?" he man helping us asked, a rhetorical question obviously because it was one of the better tables in the room.

"Perfect, thank you," Edward replied.

The man helped me into the cushy, red seat before nodding at us and then stalked back to his station. I picked up a menu, the only thing I could pronounce was water.

"Did you purposely bring me here to feel extremely insignificant, because I feel like that all of the time around you," I asked Edward, my tone light and playful.

"Silly Bella, don't worry I'll help you. I'll even order for you if you like because we are probably going to eat the same thing," Edward laughed winking at me.

"Ok, but I still have no idea what I am eating," I said a little frustrated.

"Hmmm…" Edward said serenely examining the fancy, gold menu.

"Well what do you feel like eating?" he asked still reading the menu. I shrugged, unsure if they had French fries here. JK.

"Well you might like this," Edward said. I moved my hand in a circular motion as if to say, keep going or move on. He laughed,

"It is chicken in a lemony sauce spiced with garlic, onion, and various herbs. And that goes over a rice pilaf." Edward said, obviously translating the fancy restaurant talk.

Now that sounded good… it was amazing how Edward knew exactly what I wanted all of the time. It was true how he was my other half, the other half that knew me better than I knew myself.

I smiled and nodded, "That sounds great."

Edward took a deep breath and his golden eyes smoldered into mine, I got lost in them, as I always do.

"Good evening, my name is Masimo and I will be your waiter for tonight," I looked up at a handsome- for a human- college aged man. He had light brown hair and dark, almost navy blue eyes. He smiled, warmly back at me.

"This is Ryan, and he will also be here for you if you need anything," he said, only to me and motioned to another college aged student next to him.

I started to feel uncomfortable by this unfamiliar attention by the two, gorgeous, though not comparable boy. I turned to look at Edward across the table, whose eyes had turned black.

He turned his fierce stare away from the employees and back to me, I raised my eyebrows at his over reactive behavior and his jaw relaxed.

"Can I get any beverages for you?" Masimo asked his gaze fixed upon me.

I looked at Edward, unsure what to drink. He gave me an encouraging smile, obviously whatever I wanted was available… as it always was.

"I'll just have a Coke, thanks," I told Masimo. I heard Edward sigh,

"I'll have to same," he breathed.

"Ok, would you care for any of our appetizers, with your drinks?" Masimo pressed, he was very rehearsed.

"How about some Calamari," Edward suggested and I nodded, it was a long time since I had seafood.

"Sure thing, I'll bring it out as soon as possible," was Masimo's parting statement and then he and Ryan walked away, quickly.

When I turned back to Edward he seemed to be perfectly at ease, his eyes returned to the normal golden color. One of his elbows was on the table, propping up his head in his hand.

"I wonder why I bring I keep on bringing you out in public," Edward mused, I was now confused,

"What are you talking about?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, every time you to dress up like this, and we go out into public, you just continue to cause trouble… or troubling thoughts I should say. I seriously worry for your safety," Edward explained, but it still made no sense.

Edward took in my expression and continued, "You wouldn't believe the kind of things those perverted waiters were thinking…do they have no morals?"

"Oh," I said blankly. Why would they think perverted thoughts about me?

"Yes, oh," Edward answered a little angered from remembrance.

And then, Masimo appeared once more. Wow these guys had great timing didn't they? Idiots.

"Here is your Coke, ma'm," he placed a glass on the table, and then another for Edward... like he would drink it, ha.

"Thank you," I said to polite even though I started to dislike them as Edward did.

Masimo nodded, "And your appetizer will be out shortly."

Edward gave him one nod before he turned his eyes back to me, and Masimo left our table.

The rest of the night went like that, Edward and I talked about the wedding, debated when exactly I would be turned, And briefly discusssed my other 'demand'… That part didn't go so smoothly but I brought up cars to lighten the mood. We had many compromises to make… many.

The food was amazing, and Edward showed me all of his secrets of hiding 'what he had eaten.' The Cullens were very creative, I had to give them that. And I would definitely have to learn those tricks. But I could only use them when I had super speed, I supposed the one where he threw the piece of chicken across the room wouldn't work it I did it as a human.

Edward paid the bill and we headed back to the hotel room so we could get changed for the club… joy.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

"Edward I am feeling really tired…" I complained when we got back into the hotel room. I faked a yawn and exaggeratedly stretched out my arms over my head.

Edward carefully evaluated my expression before speaking,

"You're not tired at all, you took a nap earlier and your eyelids aren't heavy like they usually are. What is it about tonight that has you feigning, love?" he inquired, his voice gentle.

I gulped, we've been through this discussion before… before prom.

"…dancing," I finally admitted, for the second time in my life.

"Not this again," Edward said laughing. "How many times do we have to go dancing to for you to understand that I'll be with you and never let you go?" Edward asked the rhetorical question.

"Well last time wasn't so bad… and I don't have a broken leg anymore," I reasoned quietly to myself, though I was sure that he would hear it.

"Yes, that broken leg of yours could be quite bothersome at times, especially during prom. But I did get to carry you around all of the time, that was fun," Edward joked.

I laughed along with him.

"So how about tonight, Bella?" Edward broke the laughter.

I took a deep breath, "Sure, I guess it can't hurt… unless I trip and die," I said seriously. Edward chuckled,

"Wouldn't put it past you," he teased. I glared at him and then grabbed my new dress before going to the bathroom to change.

Edward's POV  


Time had not made me immune to the perfection of Bella's porcelain, heart shaped face. I was sure that I would, could, never take any aspect of her for granted, though I would soon have her forever. My eyes traced over her deep, chocolate brown eyes, 'Bella' red cheeks, and full pale pink lips. Her long brown hair was halfway up, but curled at the ends. She was the only perfection that I knew.

I stumbled for words, for twice that night,

"It's-… you are… you never cease to amaze me, Bella. And I doubt the day that that happens will ever come. Even if we do live forever."

She blushed even redder.

"Come on, Heathcliff, lets go," she teased and grabbed my hand so we could leave.

I shook my head with laughter and wrapped one arm around her waist.

I helped her into the Lexus, which I was really beginning to like, and headed off in the direction of Muses.

**SORRY FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT YOU SHOULD LOOK UP THE SONG, 'CHECK YES, JULIET' BY WE THE KINGS BECAUSE IT IS STUCK IN MY HEAD AND I KEEP ON TYPING THE LYRICS INSTEAD THE STORY. **

**SONG REMINDS ME OF EDWARD AND BELLA KINDA …**

**OK BACK TO THE STORY, SORRY!**

Bella's POV

When I picture a New York City club I think of freak dancing. Which was just fantastic… not! I had no idea how to freak dance first of all and second, no idea how to be seductive and sexy which basically was the main goal in freak dancing.

Hopefully Edward was not subject me to that, but if freak dancing had to do something was 'human experiences' face it, I was completely screwed.

So lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice that the car had stopped and we have arrived. Edward broke my trance,

"Love, we are here," he said before unbuckling his seatbelt, which he wore since our little argument of how I shouldn't have to wear one when he didn't. We were tardy to class that day. But that was okay, I wanted him to be safe, even though I doubted wearing a seatbelt or not would even endanger him. It made me feel better though.

Edward got out and swiftly was helping me out, the dress was extremely short.

"You look stunning, Bella," he complemented and I blushed bright red and my body became hot, though it was nearly freezing.

There was a long line outside of the club, people were dressed like me, waiting to get inside. But as always Edward found a way to the front of the line,

"Do you mind if we but in front of you, I have to use the restroom," he charmed a college student that was only a few feet away from the bouncers. She quickly agreed after clearing her head.

Edward slid into the space between people and held me close to him.

"You are dazzling people again, Edward," I reminded him.

"Oh, I know. That was intentional. You thing that I would let you stand outside in this weather for more that five minutes?" he retorted, smugly.

I snorted, I was tougher than that, "Overprotective much?" I mumbled under my breath.

And of course Edward heard and laughed out loud,

"Yes, I am and proud. It's silly how much you under estimate my love for you," he chuckled though serious.

"I don't under estimate it, just wonder why. There is nothing about me that should hold you as much as you do," I said, my tone grim.

"You are utterly absurd," he growled.

We then were at the front of the line, and our conversation ended on a bad note. The bouncer, though a man, took one look at Edward and let him in. A guy that looked like Edward would definitely liven a party.

Edward gave one nod as a thanks to the bouncer and with one arm still around my waist led me inside.

Inside of the club was not at all what I was expecting. Instead of the glowing blue lights I had imagined, the walls were painted a dark red and soft candle-like lighting lit the room. There were small round tables on the sides of the dance floors, white table cloths covering them.

Edward seemed relaxed as we got inside, maybe he forgot about our previous words.

The music was not the bass-throbbing, fast passed singing either, rather a soft jazz composition filled the room with a catchy melody.

I should have expected this much, though. Edward pretty much hated anything rap, though some he liked… he said that some had meaning or something like that.

"Not what you expected?" Edward guessed, sensing my disbelief.

"Yup," I answered in one syllable. But even though I thought I was going to stop there, I just couldn't; it didn't seem right,

"Edward?" I checked to see if I had his attention, which was stupid on my part.

"Hhm?" he answered as he turned towards me, away from the club scene.

"I'm sorry about outside, I didn't mean it. I doubt at all that you love me. I just don't think that I am enough for you, you are… well amazing, and I am… human," I tried to give adjectives to how I thought our descriptions were, but it was starting to seem impossible to describe our relationship.

Edward smiled, at me, making my knees feel like Jello,

"Bella, Bella, Bella… you are so reverse. I don't deserve you, I left you, yet you let me back into your life, which is at risk every moment that I am with you. You do understand that most people would consider you insane for having a vampire boyfriend."

I laughed,

"Yet I don't think that I could ever want anybody else," I smiled.

There was an immeasurable amount of time where Edward and I just stood there looking at each other, trying to soak each other's presence into our memory forever.

Edward held out a hand to me,

"Dance with me?" he asked although he was already gently pulling me to the empty dance floor. I blushed when I realized that all eyes were us.

"I'm not letting go," Edward promised and my heart rate immensely decreased.

He pulled me close to him, for it was a slow jazz song, and we moved, symphonic to the beat.

I pulled up onto my toes to whisper in his ear,

"You know that everybody is looking at us, right?" I informed him.

He showed no sign of surprise or concern,

"Oh, I am aware of that. There are some 'voices' that are very friendly going through my head right now," he said, somewhat frustrated.

"My dear, Edward, you are nearly 100 years old. Haven't you learned to block our the crude thoughts of those women by now?" I teased.

"Those I can block out fine. It's the ones about you that drive me mad," he growled.

I was stunned.

"Don't let go of me," I begged into his cold ear.

He laughed his quiet melodic laugh, filled with joy.

"That is a promise I can make," he answered and swung me around a bit.

Others were beginning to fill the dance floor, gaining in courage and I relaxed. For the rest of the night, we danced and spun to the beat of the music. However, as the hour became later and later, my body became more and more lethargic; Edward eventually had to half carry me to the car and drive back to the New York Peninsula.

As soon as my head hit the soft, feather pillow, I feel into a deep slumber.

When I awoke the next day, I felt stiff. I knew I had been asleep for a long time. It yawned and turn to look at the alarm clock that was on the bed side table… 12:53. Wow, I rarely ever slept this much.

Edward was now looking up from his book which he was reading next to me on the bed.

"Good morning," he greeted, smiling

"Good morning."

"Nice sleep?" he asked, mockingly. He knew how much I hated to waste the day by sleeping.

"Yes, why didn't you wake me up earlier, though?" I wondered out loud. We were in New York for God's sake?!

"You were much too at ease for me to do that," he explained serenely. I rolled me eyes at his most bizarre comments.

"So what hells are we going to today?" I asked, not bothering to play nice.

Edward's smirk grew more pronounced.

"Actually, Bella, we aren't going jewelry shopping today. Just street shopping, if you may." He once again surprised me. I thought he would be more excited for today's excursion because I hadn't have found anything yet.

"Oh," I breathed, perplexed.

Edward just chuckled at my expression.

I got out of bed and went to shower and change. My hot shower was relaxing, I was a little sore from all of the dancing last night.

I came out in a short jean skirt- courtesy of Alice-, green tank top, with a cream, stretchy, zip-up sweater over it. I finished it off with sneakers and pulled my long hair into a high pony tail with my bangs left out.

I stepped out of the misty bathroom to find breakfast, of course already on the table, steaming.

"Yum," I stated before I went to eat, I was hungry.

I finished my cereal, waffles, and eggs and Edward and I headed out of the door.

This time I payed attention to where we were going and redirected Edward before we could get much further.

"Edward, can't we go to a different street?" I begged.

"Why?" he asked, truly puzzled.

"Because if I only shop on 5th avenue, I won't be getting my whole New York human experience." For last minute, I thought I was pretty believable.

Edward answered with a scowl but turned down a different street.

I won! Yay!


	12. Chapter 11

**Thought that a chapter on Christmas Eve would be nice, gives you something to do while waiting for Santa. (smiles)**

**Hope your Holidays are... merry!**

**Warning: last chapter is going to be...**

**now.**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

So basically it has been an hour since we left 5th avenue and Edward is kinda-sorta pissed. I didn't think it was a big deal; we've been in many stores and I even let him buy me new sneakers.

"Edward, stop complaining you got me this," I held up the plastic shopping bag, shaking it vigorously.

"Bella, that was like ten dollars," he snorted.

"Its not the amount, Edward, haven't you learned that yet," I muttered angrily.

"It's not just that, love. You haven't volunteered to go into any stores, I just hoped you'd be a bit more excited that's all," he sighed.

"Edward, you know that Alice has made me very cautious of shopping… considering she's lethal, you should be pleased that I am even going shopping right now," I soothed, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't budge.

We walked for a few more minutes, before Edward interrupted the silence,

"Lets get you something to eat, Bella," he opened a door for me. I went to the counter while the employee just stood there behind the counter and waited for me to order. Unsure I look to Edward who simply raised his eyebrows, still upset. I quickly ordered some chicken noodle soup and Edward paid for it.

We forgot about our argument during lunch, our petty fights never lasted for long.

On our way back to the hotel is when I saw this awesome store front. It was very colorful, and had some unique stuff from the look of it. It looked like a thrift store.

"Ooh, Edward can we please go in here for a minute?" I asked, intrigued by the vintage clothing in the window.

Edward seemed overly pleased by the fact that I actually was interested in shopping.

"Of course, silly Bella," he chuckled joyfully.

When we got inside, the walls were painted brilliant and bright. They were the types of colors you would see in a tye-dye shirt. Racks and shelves of clothing, shoes, and accessories filled the small store to the brim.

For a while I just walked through the store, admiring the 80's concert tee-shirts or the lace evening gowns. Edward followed me, looking through the retro baubles.

I was debated whether I should get Alice this awesome, red, patent leather purse when something sparkling caught my eye.

It was Edward.

"Edward!" I nearly yelled from shock. I ran over quickly to him, stumbling and pushed him out of the sunlight's glare.

I looked around, but luckily no one had seen. After scouring the store for amazed eyes twice, but finding none I turned back to Edward.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I guess you saved my life twice now, huh?" he apologized. I laughed, he saved my life everyday.

Suddenly curious, I looked for the origin of the glare that had nearly blown Edward's cover. Inside the glass case across the room, was a diamond and yellow gold ring. I could see it even from afar; it shone like none at Tiffany's.

I walked up to the case to get a better look, the long oval face had slanting rows of diamonds which seemed to be incased by a fragile web of the yellow gold. It was the one I wanted.

"Edward…" I breathed. Edward took in my expression and quickly called over a man to show us the ring.

"Can we please see this one, right here?" Edward asked, but my eyes never left the ring that was now being carried out of the case and on the counter.

"Ah, yes. This rare piece has been with us for a while, now. It is a 24-carat yellow gold with a total of 3 carat diamond, absolutely colorless," the man described the ring.

Edward seemed a little skeptical,

"So why hasn't it sold?" he asked.

"It has an engraving on the back, and many couples that find this ring unaffordable. It is quite a few dollars to fix the engraving," he answered, doubtful that we would even think to buy it now.

I turned to Edward, this was the one. I could feel it.

"We can fix the engraving, love," he told me, undisturbed by the price and excitement rang subtly in his voice.

I nodded eagerly and Edward faced the sales man once again,

"Where can we discuss the payment options?" he asked and the man led him into the back of the store with the ring in hand. I was about to follow, but my cell phone was ringing. I looked back and forth between it and Edward,

"I bet its Alice, you can stay out here and look around for a while. I'll be right back," he reassured and I answered the phone.

"Bella! I can't believe it! It is gorgeous. Absolutely perfect for you! AAAH!" Alice nearly screamed into the phone.

I held the phone away from my ear until she was finished.

"I have to admit, I really love this one, Alice," I confessed, blushing.

"Of course you do, Bella. Though I never would have guessed to go into a store like the one you are in," Alice snorted. I laughed, neither would have I.

I told her all about the previous night out and listened to her lecture of the 'privilege of shopping in such a wonderful place.' I could hear Edward's voice, he was back. I said my good byes to Alice and went to meet him.

"Sooooo?" I urged.

"So, the deal is done, and you can put on the ring right now if you want." He answered indifferently. He was hiding something. I looked skeptically at him.

"I'd rather you put it on later, though. We still don't know if we need to get it sized," he answered; some emotion burning behind is cool tone.

"Okay, sounds good," I answered, still analyzing his blank face.

We exited the store after my purchase for Alice and Edward found some stuff for everybody in the family, I even found a gift for Charlie. I figured I should cherish him now, for what little time I had left.

"Back to the hotel room? It's nearly twilight," Edward suggested. I nodded in agreement, my legs were getting tired.

When we got back to the room, I dropped all of my bags off on the couch in the sitting area and flopped on the bed, exhausted.

"Tired much, Bella?" Edward laughed.

"Some of us in this world need sleep," I teased.

"Come on, lets see if the ring needs to be sized…" Edward proposed and he pulled a black box out of his jean pocket.

I cautiously extended my left arm into mid air. Edward opened the box and pulled the beautiful ring out of the navy velvet slot. Carefully, and slowly he put it onto my 3rd finger. We must have stared for forever, admiring it.

"You like that don't you?" I asked, twisting my hand so the diamonds sparkled in the lighting.

Edward shrugged, the emotion once again hidden. Then suddenly a white, wide smile was on his face, an angel's smile. His face was brilliant with victory and excitement; pure happiness. He pulled me into a kiss and whispered,

"You have no idea."

"This must have been fate to find this ring, because it fits perfectly," I commented looking at the ring on my hand. Edward gazed at the jewels also.

"I wonder what the inscription says…" I mused, whispering. Deciding to see for myself, I slid off the ring- Edwards face fell slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll put it right back on," I reassured him and his expression relaxed.

I gasped.

On the inside of the ring's yellow gold band, tiny lettering spelled out words that would be engraved in my memory for the rest of my existence. It wasn't the usual, _I love you_ or overused _You mean the world to me_, it was so much more than that. So much more that a comparison could not be found because not only was it a symbol of destiny for me, but Edward, my other half, too. And there was no possibility that Edward and I would ever let this ring slip from our fingers or fall down a drain. Even after a few seconds filling in the etching would seem like a crime; for that was insanity, like giving up on a love like our own. A warm, blissful tear rolled down my face and I adjusted the ring, so Edward could see it clearly too, so Edward could read the name,

_Elizabeth Aurora Masen._

**So that is the end. **

**Hope you readers have enjoyed it, because i had a great time writing it.**

**I would like to thank you for all of your review, and for the new readers, **

**please review, it means so much to me to know that somebody is taking time to read my work.**

**Even though, i am done with this one, i will still look at all of the review and reply to any questions. **

**I am currently planning on a new story- maybe two. (one will most likely be short)**

**So look out for my new stuff in the near future.**

**Happy Holidays. And lets go '08! WOOT WOOT!**

**ily,**

**Cullen-Style**


End file.
